


Random Turtle Short Stories

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 80s Leo being serious, Gen, Mentions of Masturbation, One Shot, One Shot Collection, auto correct is a perv, inspired by an actual auto correct picture, mentions of "Donatello does machines", mentions of menstration, mentions of puberty, post- turtles forever, there may or may not be more random short stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of short one shots that I may think of. I only have one so far, but I might have more if inspiration ever strikes again. Please enjoy and leave a comment if you want. Some chapter may be more mature, some may be more general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Darn Auto Correct

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was well known in the turtle lair that Donatello and Leonardo had much more trouble getting to sleep then their brothers. While Michelangelo and Raphael went to sleep and stayed asleep, often being loud while they are, the more introverted brothers didn't have quite the luxury. In the past, they usually checked up on each other during the night in person, but since Donnie created their phones, they can just text now. This way they wouldn't wake anyone up while they walked across the lair.  
“Hey what are you up to?” Donnie sent to his leader while pausing his work on a project.  
“Just finished masturbating. It makes me feel so relaxed so I can go to sleep easier.” Leo responded.  
“Awkward.” Donnie sent back. He shook he head of the visuals that entered his mind because of the text.  
“Shell. I meant menstruating” Leo sent. Donnie nearly fell out of his chair when he read what Leo sent. Donnie's brain nearly exploded by trying to make sense of that impossibility  
“I'm not going to ask, but that doesn't make it any less awkward” Donnie replied back.  
“FRICKING SHELL! I meant meditating! What is wrong with this phone!?” Leo sent. Donnie finally relaxed. So that was what he meant. That makes much more sense.  
“Bring your phone to me, I'll fuck it” Donnie sent. He then turned as red as Raph's mask when he reread his text.  
“Fix. It's official, I am disabling the auto correct from our phone's programming” Donnie then sent.  
“Oh good. I was concerned for a moment there. I was worried you actually meant that” Leo replied.  
“I can not believe you Leo! Just because Raph and Mikey always joke around saying that I “do machines cause I can't get laid” does not in no way mean that it is true!” Donnie sent to Leo, angry that he would even consider such a ludicrous idea for even a fraction of a moment.  
“I know and I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please fuck me.” Leo sent. Leo smacked his hand to his face. Why did his phone hate him so much?  
“FORGIVE ME!” Leo then sent. His face and neck were so red right now.  
“Just bring your phone to me. I'm ending this madness now.” Donnie replied.  
“On my way.” Leo sent right before he got up and made his way to Donnie's lab. This was probably the most embarrassing conversation he and Donatello ever had. That is really saying something since Don was the one who explained everything about puberty to them. And because of Mikey, Don had to demonstrate for them.


	2. Leonardo, After Turtles Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the 1987 tmnt universe, after the Turtles Forever movie.

Even though most of the ninja turtles were enjoying chowing down their pizza, there was one that wasn't. Leonardo had barely touched his personal pizza. He had a far off look to him and couldn't seem to hear the chatter around him.  
“Leonardo!” Raphael's voice finally cut through to the blue leader.  
“Huh? What?” Leonardo stammered as he focused on brother.  
“Next time your mind goes on vacation, could you tell us? We're kinda having dinner here.” Raphael said in his usual joking manner.  
“You ok dude? I've never seen you so like... off before.” Michelangelo said.  
“Yeah, you don't just stare off into nothing like that. Especially not during a pizza dinner. Are you feeling sick? Do you us to run down to the pharmacy and pick something up?” Donatello asked with concern.  
“I'm fine guys, really. I was just thinking about some stuff.” Leonardo responded, not looking at them directly.  
“But the pizza is right here and you haven't touched yours. What could you be thinking about?” Raphael asked, still not taking things seriously.  
Leonardo was surprised to find that the comment struck a nerve with him. He stood up suddenly and forcefully placed his hands on the table, causing it to move a bit.  
“There are more important things in life than pizza and television Raphael! Why do we always have to have pizza anyways? Why can't we eat something else for once? And why do we always have to be watching tv? Can't we do other things? There are so much more important things we could be doing!” Leonardo uncharacteristically snapped.  
All four of them were taken back by what the leader in blue has said. Leonardo's brothers starred at him. For a moment, everything seemed to be frozen. Until the turtle leader decided to run out of the room and the lair.  
“What was that about?” Donatello asked out loud.  
“Dude. That's the most mondo freaky thing that's ever like, happened to the dude.” Michelangelo said.  
“Should we... go after him? Or something?” Raphael asked with uncertainty.  
Leonardo walked around aimlessly with his hat and trench coat on. His hands stuffed into his pockets as he starred at the ground as he walked.  
It just wouldn't get out of his head. The blue clad leader knew it happened a long while ago, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. The image of the vehicle flipping and his counterpart's frantic voice as he called out for his Master Splinter in worry. Father. The voice of his counterpart yelling out “father” in panic filled his head. It replayed over and over again.  
It stirred something in Leonardo. A feeling awaken inside him. An awful feeling. He felt sick to his stomach. He also felt distant from his brothers and sensei. That thought made Leonardo wince slightly. It always was described that way. His brothers and sensei.  
It was never “his family”, it was always “his brothers and sensei”. With those other turtles, they called each other by nicknames, and were called “sons” by their sensei. That's what was bothering him. With the other turtles, their sensei was their father. But what about with themselves and their sensei?  
It was always “my students” or “my turtles”, never “my sons” like those other turtles. Those other turtles had such a strong family bond. But did they?  
That experience with their dimensional counterparts left Leonardo questioning his entire reality. Did his brothers respect him? What exactly is his relationship with Master Splinter? Are they as important to their Splinter and the other turtles are to their Splinter? Do they really have as strong of a family bond? What if they didn't?   
Leonardo had to stop his walk to wipe his eyes. But it didn't matter, the tears fell anyways. He was just so filled with emotion, he couldn't help it.  
“Leonardo? Are you ok?”   
Leonardo looked up to see he was right in front of the Channel 5 news building. April was right in front of him. He doubled his efforts to wipe away his tears, even though it was no use, the flood gates were open.  
“April? I... I'm fine. I didn't realize I walked over to here. Sorry to bother you. I'll just go.” He said as he turned to leave.  
“Wait Leonardo. What's wrong? Your brothers told me you flipped out and left. I was just about to go look for you.” April said.  
Emotion overtook Leonardo and he let April hold him as he sobbed. Once the sobs turned into little sniffles, Leonardo looked up to April.  
“Ever since we met those other ninja turtles, I've been thinking a lot. Those turtles and their Splinter consider each other father and sons. I've been wondering if we're the same or different. It feels like we don't have much of a “family bond” like them. My brothers don't even respect me like those turtles do their leader. They changed my entire personality! Just because they didn't want to do ninjutsu training or other chores! I just feel so confused and lost.” Leonardo explained.  
“Oh Leonardo...” April began to say, but the leader in blue stopped her from saying any more.  
“Don't April. I just, need some time. I need to find myself, you know? I'm going to gather some things and leave. Travel around. Maybe visit some old friends, like Lotus or the Punk Frogs. Don't try to stop me. I'll miss you guys. But I need to do this.” Leonardo said.  
Then Leonardo left to do just as he said. Leaving a very concerned April behind. She pulled out her turtle comm and called up Leonardo's brothers. She told them everything Leonardo said. A weird mixture of feelings overcame the turtle brothers. It felt like a pit at the bottom of their stomachs.


End file.
